


Personal Jesus

by Danicastories



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), KyloRey, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars The Last Jedi - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, kyloxrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danicastories/pseuds/Danicastories
Summary: Rey and Ben happen to have a very intense, way too realistic force bond adventure going on. [Sex/Smut/Reylo]





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> A few days ago Marilyn Manson's Personal Jesus song popped up when I was listening to Spotify. And I immediately thought 'Wow. This song is so fitting. I need to write a shameless Reylo-Smut'  
> So here I am. Please take note that English is not my first language. I tried hard to avoid mistakes regarding grammar. If you find something that sounds off I apologize - I literally didn't know any better. 
> 
> Have fun reading.  
> It's dirty.
> 
> You have been warned
> 
> Danica

**Personal Jesus**

He had heard her prayers. Her silent hopes. The ardent longing for him. Almost every single night she would dream of him and send sadness, frustration and loneliness along the bond they shared. Kylo found himself carefully watching over her sleeping silhouette by far too often.

The dark haired man, broken by the power of darkness, had a rough time ignoring her calls as they reached him at unpredictable moments. In midst of planning the First Order's next strategic moves he couldn't allow himself to be reached by this scavenger girl. She was his weakness. He knew that much. He himself had caught himself several times thinking of her. Asking himself if she was happy. If she was thinking of him not only in her dreams, but also being wide awake. Did she hate him? The new Supreme Leader longed for her touch. For the sensation of her soft skin pressed onto his body. He remembered the ardor of the bonfire under his sleeves the night Rey accidentally connected to him.

He had sworn to hate her. To hunt her down. 

But the heat and hatred after the battle of Crait had faded with the first dream Rey shared with him. What was it that she felt for him, he wondered. Was she unaffected by all the memories they gather together by now? Was she still obsessed with the idea of luring him back to the light side? 

The following night Kylo found himself awake yet again, nervous about Rey reaching out for him once again. Desperate to fall asleep he closed his eyes. He dozed off for mere minutes until a galvanic feeling rushed through the bond, sending Kylo back into alert state. He held his breath as he tried to concentrate on the emotions Rey felt. These were different from the ones before. His brown eyes scanned the darkness of the chamber around him. Heat soared up his body. A voice resonated around him. Moaning. Suppressed. 

At the other end of his room Kylo recognized the blue shimmering manifestation of Reys body laying on a bed. Her slim back faced him. Her surroundings were quite dark, but he guessed she was sleeping in a small room. A slight oily odor filled his room. It remembered him of the hangar of his own ship. 

Again, a quiet moan woke him from his thoughts. Excitement flooded his veins. He couldn't help himself but to reach out through the bond. He made sure she couldn't slip away if she woke up. Kylo moved a little, shoving the blanket from his naked upper body, his feet touching the cold PVC-floor. His hands rested next to his hips, grabbing onto the mattress. Another moan. Pleasure rolled through the bond.

Kylo felt thunderstruck. The connection was activated because she felt pleasure. Pleasure over the thought of him. The realization made his skin crawl. The tall man suddenly found himself wide awake and deeply interested in the things Rey did behind his back. His feet carried him over to her manifestation. Her messy, brown hair looked a little wet on top of her pillows. Kylos eyes wandered down her tanned arms. Seeing her hands hiding in her loose fitted pants, hearing her panting into the pillow desperately trying to stay quiet – it made the longing for her touch come to life yet again. He bit his lip and found himself unable to make a move on her. The sweet sounds leaving her beautiful lips amazed him too much. With each moan echoing in his ears he felt his shorts become tighter. His hands clenched to fists he tried to calm himself.

“Ben”, her voice trembled through the connection. Kylo felt dizzy. Not only did she think of him – Rey actively called for him. He wanted to touch her, pin her down and make her his. A mesmerizing feeling filled his mind and body. Before Rey could reach the climax Kylo couldn't stop himself and pulled her arm.

She gasped and turned around in shock. Her face was flushed red, the plump lips of hers slightly opened. Everything about her appearance made the Sith forget about the hatred he should have felt. Instead he made his fantasies come true, placed himself over her body and pinned her arms onto the mattress. He held both her wrists with one hand while his free hand pulled down her top. Reys lips escaped a small squeak as she realized what he was about to do to her. This is what you dreamed of, he thought, knowing she could hear him. Her lips began to tremble as she pursed her lips.

_Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers_

He had heard her prayers, all of them. But never would he have imagined her longing for him was of this kind. It made him crazy. His eyes locked with hers. The legs of the female beneath him were trembling. He let go of her top and instead decided to reach down her pants. Rey tried to resist his touch, but her body reacted on its own. Kylo listened to her wild thoughts.

_Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus_

She was wet in anticipation. The thought of him touching her came over her every so often and when it happened she couldn't help herself. She would try to lock those feelings away, but in the end she found herself guilty of the pleasure. How often did she masturbate to the thought of his touch? She couldn't remember.

_Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there_

Never had she triggered the connection between them whilst doing so. She was sure of that much. And now she stared at his dark eyes, his messy, black hair. The scar she had given him during their fight on Starkiller Base stretched down over his collarbone and stopped right over his muscular, naked chest. She didn't even realize her eyes were wandering over his body. Rey held her breath as his middle finger softly rubbed over her sensitive labia. He had interrupted her right before her climax. She could feel the tingling sensation.

_Feeling unknown  
And you're all alone_

The reaction of her body was pure ecstasy to him. He wanted her. He wanted all of it. Her screams. Her plead for more. All she had to do was to accept it and not block him. Kylo watched her as her hungry eyes wandered over his body. She thought of him as attractive, strong, engaging.

_Flesh and bone_  
By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer 

He let go of her wrists to take off her top. She tried to defend herself from his action, but Kylo didn't bother. He simply lifted her arms again with ease and slipped the linen cloth over her head. Rey tried to cover her beautiful breasts with her hands, but Kylo was quick to pull them aside again. He felt her legs tighten around his other hand as he slipped a finger into her. Rey sucked in air, but didn't manage to avoid moaning with pleasure. She looked truly beautiful, he thought. The woman heard him in her head. It made her face redden even more.

_Take second best  
Put me to the test_

The tightness around his member was almost painful. He wanted to enter her, thrust into her. But on the other hand he wanted to caress her beautiful body. Kylo was sure he couldn't do that if he took her here and now. He wouldn't stop until she screamed for it. 

_Things on your chest  
We need to confess_

“B-Ben, please...”, she whispered, her hips involuntarily pressing against his fingers. A knowing smile raised onto his face. He pressed his lips onto her nipples, placed hungry kisses down her stomach. Her breathing became faster the further down he went. 

_I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver_

She had broken his heart. Back then in the throneroom. Her moans for more were all he needed to accept the apology. His free hand pulled down her pants.

_Reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith_

As his tongue slided over her swollen vulva Rey couldn't hold back any longer. Her hands buried into his full hair. A plea left her mouth again. “P-Please stop”, she begged, but he knew a lie when he heard one. “Make me”, he answered with a deep, rough voice, his middle finger entering her again. Her wetness confirmed his doings were much appreciated. While he made sure to pleasure her with the finger he started to suck on her clitoris, making Rey shiver and moan into the pillow. With his free hand he opened her legs. He was in need of a little more margin. Strains of his hair tickled her soft skin. 

_Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers_

Rey tried to deny the pleasure she was feeling, but failed miserably at it. She pressed her hips against Ben's face, asking for his tongue to go deeper. Her rushed breathing stopped every now and then and changed into a lustful moaning. His hair was soft. She grabbed onto it with all her might. She felt herself wanting more of him. Way more he already gave her. She wanted all of him. Ben heard her plead. She could feel his hot breath on her wet pussy as he let out a pleased laugh. 

_Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus_

She wanted all of him? Rey truly could act a little egoistic at times. But he was willing to forgive her. With a quick motion he got rid of her pants entirely. As he pulled down his own he could feel her embarrassment. She let go of his hair, grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer. Her hot breath smelled sweet. 

_Someone to hear your prayers_  
Someone who's there  
Reach out and touch faith  


Kylo stopped thinking a long time ago. His mind was clouded with lust and the look of her lips. He kissed her. Rey wrapped her arms around his strong neck, leaning into the kiss. She had wondered how it would feel like to kiss him. Rey felt butterflies in her stomach as Ben softly bid her lip. A chill went down her spine and she opened her mouth to meet his tongue. As they deepened their kiss the Sith went ahead to grab her waist, lifting her into a position he found most comfortable. Her hot skin rubbing against his member almost made him lose the rest of his decency. 

_Lift up the receiver  
I'll make you a believer_

Her quivering body screamed for him to take her. Without interrupting their kiss Reys hands wandered down Ben’s chest, then stomach, stopping shortly before touching his pulsating erection. Was she playing games with him? Their lips parted. Rey looked him into the eyes. She grabbed his dick, slowly starting to rub up and down. Her fingertips slided over his glans, precum dripping over her delicate hand. His eyes watched her biting her bottom lip. No words left her mouth as she lifted her hand to lick the substance from her palm.

_I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver_

Kylo couldn’t take it any longer. Watching her provocatively licking his precum from her fingers flicked a switch in his head. He roughly turned her around on her stomach, pulling her backside closer to him. Rey grabbed onto her pillow, her nails digging into the soft filling. Kylo’s hands groped her formed butt. He pressed her upper body down with one hand and lifted her ass with the other. 

_Yeah, reach out and touch faith  
Your own personal Jesus_

A scream filled with lust escaped her mouth as he entered her wet insides without warning. She felt even better than he ever imagined. His hands held onto her hip as he thrusted inside her. Rey tightened around his member as she started to pleasure herself with the fingers. “Oh, God”, she moaned into the pillow, “Give it to me, please”, she begged. Rey felt so hot, wet, incredible. Kylo almost forgot all of this happened during a force connection. He grabbed her hair with one hand and intensified the thrusts. Rey let out all of the pleasure she felt, her wet fingers rubbing even faster over her swollen clitoris. They were perfectly in sync, her movements against his pelvis intensifying the sensation even more. He could feel her being close to a climax yet again, a tingling feeling he experienced himself, too. He moaned her name under his breath. The trembling of body became heavier, her moaning louder, he could feel himself being close. “Ah- I am close”, Rey exclaimed, her hand caressing herself. Kylo felt it coming. His body pulsating from the pleasure he released inside of her. She climaxed with him, rocking her head back. The white substance dripped from her inside onto the floor. 

Rey awoke from the connection in her bed, feeling wet between her legs. Her heart was beating so fast that she had a hard time calming down. She swallowed hard and touched her wetness. Her clothes laying on the floor. The sensation of his touch still crawling through her body.

As Kylo came back into reality he thought he could still feel her sensation around his member. He felt satisfied on the one hand, incredibly unsatisfied on the other. Next time, he thought, I will have you. Completely.  
I will find you. 

_Reach out and touch faith_  
Reach out and touch faith  
Yeah, reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith 


End file.
